Foster Murders
by Kitsune Rose420
Summary: There's a serial killer going around killing foster parents in Detroit. The BAU is sent there and help comes in the form of Evelyn Mercer. They end up staying with her and Jack. Unknown to anyone, someone is planning a surprise visit to the Mercer home...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Foster Murders

Author: Kitsune Rose420

Story type: Crossover: Four Brothers/Criminal Minds

Rating: K+ (just to be safe; it's for language)

Summary: There's a serial killer going around killing foster parents in the Detroit, Michigan area. The BAU team (excluding Garcia; she is still working the case, but is doing so out of their home office) is sent there and help comes in the form of Ms. Evelyn Mercer. (In my story, Bobby has already left-to do whatever it is Bobby does, Angel is in the army-though he might be coming home for a visit, not sure yet, and Jeramiah is married and living with Camille, and Jack is a senior in high school, still living with Evelyn. Since there aren't any safe hotels in the area and they have more than enough space, she invites them to stay with her and Jack. Unbeknowst to anyone, someone is planning a surprise visit to the Mercer household.

Side notes: I know that Derek is technically from Chicago, but for the sake of my story, pretend that he's from Detroit, and that he grew up with the Mercer boys, living only a few blocks away. This story is going to have Gideon, but no Rossi. I have nothing against him, but Gideon just fits better for my story idea. I, by the way, have no real knowledge of Star Trek, so I'm already sorry for the millions of mistakes I'm probably going to make with that alone.

**BAU, FBI Headquarters, Quantico, Virginia*****

It seemed, to the BAU unit, that it was going to be a quiet day at the office, catching up on paperwork and maybe a little sleep. Or, at least trying to sleep, which would be a lot easier for SSA Derek Morgan if he didn't have the resident genius telling him about the differences, for the third time in a row, between Star Trek and Star Wars.

" …the different atmosphers alone! I mean, while they both take place in outer space,", Spencer keeps rambling on, not realizing that his audience is currently hitting his head off his desk repeatedly, " Star Trek was primarily on a ship while the vast amount of Star Wars didn't happen anywhere near one, but-"

"Reid!" Morgan interputed, not being able to take it anymore, "If I hear one more comparison about them from you, kid, I'm going to make you wish you were on the U.S.S. Enterprise right now!"

In typical Reid fashion, Spencer looked thoughtfully into space and replied, "You think I don't wish that now, anyway? I think that would be incredibly fasinating! Just being able to learn about their technology alone-"

Morgan, seeing JJ walk into the bull pin, hands full of files, sees his opputunity and says, "Hey JJ, whatcha' got there?", walking over to her and taking half of the files she was holding, afraid she was going to drop them all. Spencer had followed behind him to help as well.

She looks up grimly and says, "Unfortantly, our newest case. Could you guys round up everyone for me and have them meet in the conference room in about ten minutes? I just have to put some old cases away quick."

"Sure", they both reply. Morgan and Reid then split up and told everyone. Ten minutes later, Reid, Morgan, Hotch, Gideon, Emily, even Garcia were all gathered, waiting for JJ in the conference room. A minute later, she came in and started passing out the folders on their new case.

"For the past year, there have been twenty reports of different murders in the Detroit, Michigan area."

"So?", Derek says, looking up after having glanced at the file, "I'm not trying to sound cold or anything, but I'm from Detroit. Twenty murders in a year is not an uncommon thing."

"It is when all the victims so far have been involved in the foster care system somehow." JJ states, turning on the screen, showing them the murder photos, "Fifteen so far have been foster parents and the other five have been social care workers." Turning from the screen to the team, she says, "If that's not weird enough, at every murder scene so far, the same note has been left."

"What did it say?" asked Spencer, ever the curious one.

JJ brought a photo of the typed letter up on the screen, "They are all finally going to get what they deserve." It's always the same note, same words, same font, same everything."

"Well," Gideon says, looking up from the case file, "What are we waiting for? Let's get going to Detroit."

Author's note: Okay, so I know that I have two other stories, and that I've left them in very awkward spots. Don't worry, though, to anyone who has nothing better to do than read the garbage that I write! My stories are NOT abandoned! The plot platypuses just wouldn't leave me alone untill I wrote this. (At first, it was just plot bunnies, untill they got eaten by the plot platypuses!)

Author's note: Reviews are very much appreciated, but not expected, considering that my writing is such crap that I'm amazed that anyone has liked anything that I've written so far. But, if anyone out there has nothing better to do, I would love to hear from someone, other than the voices in my head, what they think and if this story is worth continuing. If it is worth it, that damn platypus won't leave me alone just yet, meaning that I'll be updating a lot quicker than I have for my other stories.


	2. Meeting Ms Evelyn

Title: Foster Murders

Author: Kitsune Rose420

Story type: Crossover: Four Brothers/Criminal Minds

Rating: K+ (just to be safe; it's for language)

Summary: There's a serial killer going around killing foster parents in the Detroit, Michigan area. The BAU team is sent there and help comes in the form of Ms. Evelyn Mercer. Since there aren't any safe hotels in the area and they have more than enough space, she invites them to stay with her and Jack. Unbeknownst to anyone, someone is planning a surprise visit to the Mercer household

"_Well," Gideon says, looking up from the case file, "What are we waiting for? Let's get going to Detroit."_

**Social Services Building, Detroit, Michigan**

As soon as the BAU team walked through the door, they were instantly greeted by the head director (_please pretend that's the right term; he's basically just the guy who runs the place-he's not all that important to the story)_.

"Hello," shaking all of their hands in introduction, "I'm Peter Harper, the head director. We're so fortunate that you guys were able to come help us. I just want this all to end without any more bloodshed."

"As do we, director" Hotch said, "I don't mean to be rude, but the sooner we get started, the sooner we can catch whoever is doing this."

Harper started nodding his head a lot in agreement, "Well, if you'll follow me, I'll show you guys were you can set up." With that, he led them to about five cleared off desks, which looked like they were shoved together haphazardly. Looking back, slightly embarrassed at the ten-second set up, he said "Sorry about the lack of space. We don't really have a lot to work with….."

"This is perfect," J.J. jumped into the rescue, "I'm sure we'll have more than enough room. Thank you for all of your help."

The director gave a smile of thanks and went back to his normal duties. The BAU then proceeded to set up and start working on their profile, hoping to get it out as soon as possible, with Reid looking at the Geographic profile, Prentiss and Morgan working on victimology, etc. (_If you've ever seen Criminal Minds, you get the idea_).

After about six hours into their work, in which time they're not really getting anywhere with the case, the team looks up as someone says in surprise, "Derek Morgan, is that you?"

Derek looks up, grinning, "Ms. Evelyn!" He half runs, half walks the rest of the way over to her, "it's so good to see you!" He then proceeds to give her a big hug, almost lifting her off the floor. He releases her, then says, "I completely forgot that you work here!"

Still smiling at him, she says in a mock stern voice, "Well, maybe you would remember if you visited more often."

After giving an awkward cough to announce his presence, the pair turn to see Reid standing there, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "Um, sorry to interrupt, but Hotch says we should break for tonight and head for the hotel."

Evelyn's smile turns quickly to a frown at hearing that, "A hotel? I wouldn't hear of it! You'll be staying with me, of course!"

Looking even more embarrassed than before, Reid is quick to speak up, "We couldn't possibly intrude on you like that! I mean, the space that seven additional people would take up in an even more that moderate sized domicile-"

Smiling fondly at the young man, she grabs his hands in hers and interrupts, "Now, don't you worry about space, sweetie. I have four boys; I know how to make room."

"But, Ms. Evelyn-" says Morgan, trying to intervene.

She gently releases Spencer's hands, puts her left hand on her waist and points her right index finger at Morgan, saying, "Don't you 'but' me, young man! You and your friends are staying at my place, not one of those flea-bitten rat holes that some have the audacity to call a hotel, am I understood?"

Ducking his head sheepishly, Morgan mutters, "Yes, Ma'm.", with the rest of the BAU team looking at the scene, while trying not to laugh, as one of the toughest guys that any of them know gets put in his place by a woman a third of his size.

* * *

Author Note: Okay, I'm writing a second chapter because I told that damn platypus I wasn't in the mood to write and he bit me. I know where I want to go with this story, but I'm having a little bit of trouble getting there. I know my writing shouldn't even be used to wrap fish, but please, bear with me for a little while longer, people? I promise that it's going to get better in the next chapter! I love reviews, good or bad. Please, no flames! I'm sorry, but I love the idea of Evelyn being all mother hen-like to Spencer. He just reminds me so such of a little kicked puppy, you know?


	3. Meeting Jack

Title: Foster Murders

Author: Kitsune Rose420

Story type: Crossover, Four Brothers/Criminal Minds

Rating: K+ (just to be safe; it's for language)

Summary: There's a serial killer going around killing foster parents in the Detroit, Michigan area. The BAU team is sent there and help comes in the form of Ms. Evelyn Mercer. Since there aren't any safe hotels in the area and they have more than enough space, she invites them to stay with her and Jack. Unbeknownst to anyone, someone is planning a surprise visit to the Mercer household

Notes: The story is set in Febuary. No real reason except for the weather. Jack is 17 in my story, and in his senior year of high school. I'm probably going to be messing up the brothers' ages, but I'll try my best to make it work!

_She gently releases Spencer's hands, puts her left hand on her waist and points her right index finger at Morgan, saying, "Don't you 'but' me, young man! You and your friends are staying at my place, not one of those flea-bitten rat holes that some have the audacity to call a hotel, am I understood?"_

_Ducking his head sheepishly, Morgan mutters, "Yes, Ma'm.", with the rest of the BAU team looking at the scene, while trying not to laugh, as one of the toughest guys that any of them know gets put in his place by a woman a third of his size._

**In the car, on the way to Ms. Evelyn's house**

"So, Derek" Spencer says, turning slightly in the front passenger seat to speak to the driver, "how do you know that nice lady so well?"

Chuckling a little, Derek repsonds, "Ms. Evelyn is more than just a nice lady, Reid. I swear that woman is closer to sainthood than most nuns. I grew up a few houses down from her and her sons. We were all pretty good friends back in high school."

"Is this the part we you try to tell us you guys were all model citizens growing up?" Garcia teases, leaning forward slightly from her seat in the back near the window, giggling with J.J., who was sitting in the middle.

Derek bursts out laughing, "Believe me, baby girl, no one ever mistook us as model citizens. We were teenagers. A little rowdy, but nothing too bad. I'm sure we definitly added some white hair to Ms. Evelyn over the years, though."

Emily, leaning over J.J. to address Garcia, smirks, "You know what that means, right?"

Smiling, Garcia rubs her hands together in anticipation, "Oh, yeah. Stories about our handsome man here when he was just a cute little boy." She let out an excited squeal.

J.J. smiles, "She might have pictues, too. We can't forget to ask about that."

Derek tries to intervene, "Now, hold on just one minute-"

Spencer interupts, "Look guys, we're here." They pull up and park behind the other FBI vechile. The group gathers their belongings from the trunk and walks over to the others.

"What took you guys so long?" Gideon asks, grabbing his over night bag off the ground, "We figured you'd get here first, because you know the area."

Smiling innocently, Garica answers, "I never pass up the opputurnity to tease my chocolate hunk, I would think that was obvious."

Shouldering his bag, Morgan replys, "You tease me everyday, baby girl, just by being you."

She pretends to swoon, "Ah, sugar, stop being so sweet. You're going to give me a toothache."

"How about we all avoid a trip to the dentist and go to the door? It's getting late and we could all use some rest if we're going to catch this unsub.", Hotch says, locking the SUV.

Garcia pouts, "You're no fun." The group heads to the front door and knocks. A few seconds later, the door opens.

"It's so wonderful to see you all again." Evelyn exclaims, smiling, "Well, come in. It's very cold outside.", she says as she beckons them inside. The FBI agents look around the entryway, taking in all the brightly colored walls and cozy feeling that's felt as soon as you enter the house. The team follows her into the living room, where there is a Marvin Gaye record playing softly in the background and a teenage boy sitting on the sofa, surrounded by piles of paper and textbooks.

"Jackie, these are the visitors I was telling you about," Evelyn tells the teen, gesturing to the agents, "these are special agents Hotchner, Gideon, Prentiss, Dr. Reid-a doctor so young-", she shakes her head fondly, smiling, "Garcia, Jearau, and you probably remember Derek Morgan."

Jack smiles and waves slightly in greeting at the team, turns toward Derek, and asks, "The same Derek Morgan that used to try and go toe to toe in hockey with Bobby?"

Derek smirks at the memory, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, wasn't the smartest thing ever. How do you even remember that, weren't you like 8 years old?"

Jack chuckles, "10, but a memory that funny just kinda sticks with you."

Evelyn watches the scene before her with a fond smile, "Okay, sleeping arrangments. Ms. Prentiss and Ms. Jearau can bunk in Bobby's old room. It might seem a little tight, but it's the largest bedroom, so it won't be too much of a squeeze. Agent Hotchner and Gideon can share Angel's old room and Agent Garcia can sleep in Jerry's room." She smiles, nodding a little at her decision. Ms. Evelyn then frowns, looking up at the group, concerned, "Oh no, I forgot about you two, didn't I?", looking at Morgan and Reid, "Give me a second, I'll figure something out."

Morgan and Reid were both about to protest, stating that they would be perfectly fine at a hotel, when Jack interrupted them, "They can take my room."

Morgan asks, "You sure, man? We don't want to put you guys out."

Jack shakes his head, "Yeah, it's no problem. It's big enough to fit a cot in there and still have a little room. I'll just sleep on the couch. It's really comfortable."

Evelyn claps her hands together, "Okay, now that the sleeping arrangements are settled, how about I go fix dinner and let you all relax a little?"

The team readily agrees and goes to their respective rooms to put their bags down and look over the case file somewhat before dinner.

_So, honestly, I think this is my worst chapter yet. I kinda had writing constipation when composing it. So sorry about the chapter and not updating earlier. Please don't send flames. You're welcomed to tell me to take a flamethrower to this story, in a review, though._


End file.
